Joe L. Kubinashi
"For The Sake Of The World You Going To Get Is Your Destruction" Joe is one of the main and new Protagonists of series The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kusbinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters and The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo. A Weapon Ninja Centurion of the new arc. young Dueltainer boy was a son of Kino and Kubinashi who the new generation of Dueling family with a kind spirit and well hearted over every communication towards Kaijudo creatures since in 2002 but so which on He want to be a best and strongest duelist around on Kaijudo City by facing a tough Kaijudo Duelists as so on Joe is very good artist on drawing creatures like his uncle was when likely Joe's age. far in much He begin to create was own cards by what civilization, creature, race, power and abilities has been use in order win a duel against other duelists at the Temple But Manny, Hagoromo, Duel Masters, Senseis, Teachers and other duelists are impressed with him and his dueling massive skills after the duel Joe was being offended by some duelist said to him there no such thing as Generic monsters or creatures and Joe was very upset with the fact it true about the Generic not real cards Joe Profile Name: Affiliation: Team Joe/Team JoJoe Twins Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons/Yokai Clan Class: Ninja Centurion Class: Feca Element: Weapon Civilization: Generic Family ??? ??? Palutena ( Godmother ) Medusa ( Godaunt ) Ariezz ( Adoptive Brother ) Soon ( Sister ) Creature Deck Joe uses Generic civilization deck in his frist duel against Fingers and Won. and his deck was called Generic Entry! Rising Future of Creature World!. *Hercules, the Muscler Hero of Starlympus *Fighting Flying Saucer x3 *Kirara, the Working Magician Girl *Mega Slammer Warrior Lady, Lori *Green Wires - Wire Barbed *The Tough Hero, Tough Boy *Reika, the Operator Woman *Jolly Jr. the Fool *Blue Prison, Righteous Hero *Shurma, the Mecardnoider Resistancer *Loader Devil, Metalborg *Evan, the Mecardnoider Resistancer *Ruler King of Swords, Kinger *Jack the Burtal *Grandhop the Police Grand Hero *The Warrior of Destiny, Dai *Dual Flare the Flare Robo Blade Swordsman *Swordsamurdam *Jane the Toughness Champ *Alienic Doctor, Kaizon Ph. D *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Spells ??? Season Appearance Revolution X Coming soon... Versus Revolution Final X New Civilizations NEXT GIRS Crisis Stride Gate Legion Mate Combat Chaos TwinImpact Charged All Star Fight ??? Sun and Moon V Clash Duel Ace Show Appearance The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kusbinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters Joe vs Evil: The Rise of Kaijudo Duel Masters The Marvelous Adventures of The Batboy Relationship Hagoromo Lord Breaker Joe Duelists Hercules Aku Aku Yokai Clan Members Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Jahash Kino Manny Palutena Joe has a good relationship with his Godmother since He was born in Kino's womb She was happy for the couples has a son during the tournament but without having a mistaken Fire Duelist disrespect her presence to Kino and Kubinashi which a why it was before Medusa Goddess of Darkness attack on Kaijudo City Palutena otherwise is Joe's biological Godmother in the Manny's dueling family and She has good, well hearted and mankind come for her Godson on being an next Kaijudo Duel Master. As Palutena's leadership and be good godparent to such lovely Godson under her divinity She will definitely be with and protecting Joe from any harm Zanya Sellon Zane Mount Lady Medusa Alexis Joe has a ideal relationship with her in the classroom it apparently true. as so Alexis always there for him in good condition of being a kind hearted friend She was going to be. Eventually until Rapp and Esdeath try get Joe's attention on to district her and Intress but others was well Unfortunately Alexis refuses to let everyone or a grown female duelist on hurting Joe for any bad conditions in issues they planning which so is Fire civilization upon their ruthless behavior that they done over since 2005 and now. She is outgoing and corrected person who tell good advice to him Esdeath Allies and Rivals Amy ??? Gallery Dm-ep50-cap-00134.jpg Dm-ep50-cap-00133.jpg Dm-ep50-cap-00139.jpg Dm-ep49-cap-00066.jpg JoeAngry1.png JoeAngry.jpg Dm-ep50-cap-00141.jpg Dm-ep50-cap-00002.jpg Dm-ep50-cap-00099.jpg Dm-ep50-cap-00137.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00015.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00053.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00109.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00082.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00116.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00123.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00124.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00129.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00138.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00006.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00145.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00224.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00044.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00009.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00137.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00133.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00118.jpg Dm-ep41-cap-00078.jpg Dm-ep46-cap-00134.jpg Dm-ep46-cap-00079.jpg Dm-ep46-cap-00078.jpg Dm-ep46-cap-00132.jpg Dm-ep46-cap-00142.jpg Natsumesan4-2.jpg Natsume Yuujin-chou San - 04 - Large 12.jpg Edfb75df725d332b7e52c2ca42b4f86c1311193232 full.jpg Ayakashi.jpg Youkai tree2.jpg RappvsJoe3.png|Joe stunned when He in middle of conversation during Rapp's turn but didn't say anything about her dating him JoeJoJoeTwinsOutfit.png Dm-ep199-cap-00090.png Dm-ep249-cap-00062.png Dm-ep269-cap-00062.png Dm-ep18-cap-00108.png Dm-ep170-cap-00111.png Dm-ep171-cap-00108.png Dm-ep169-cap-00103.png Dm-ep168-cap-00103.png Dm-ep42-cap-00035.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00084.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00164.jpg Dm-ep42-cap-00001.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00012.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00182.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00016.jpg Dm-ep44-cap-00032.jpg Dm2018-ep33-cap-00161.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Ninja Class Duel Masters Category:Human Type Centurions Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Yokai Clan Members Category:Weapon Element Centurions Category:Floridians Category:Protagonists Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Team Joe Members Category:Imaginators Category:Mages Category:Feca Class Centurions Category:The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Main Characters Category:Dueltainers Category:Breaker Grey Students Category:United Sanctuarians Category:Team JoJoe Twins Members Category:Rank D Duelists Category:Team Manny Members Category:Generic Duelists Category:Joker World Users Category:Legend World Users Category:Rage Duelists Category:Genesis Duelists Category:Rank C Duelists Category:Dueling Family Members Category:Prism Duelists